No Ginny!
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Oneshot about Harry & Ginny long after the war, naming their children... and Ginny's weird naming tendencies...


**I got the idea from this story for a little oneshot I read about Rachel&Puck naming their kids (Rachel&Puck from Glee) and I was like GENIUSNESS...**

**Yeah!**

* * *

><p>Ginny sat bolt upright, wincing slightly at the movement and snatching the pen up from the table and pointing the end at Harry. "I've got it!" She squealed, wriggling around in her seat. Harry held back a shudder at what outrageous name she would come up with next.<p>

"Um... okay?" Harry said hesitantly, thinking of a way to get out of this name. He didn't want to upset her already fragile hormones further by rejecting yet another of her names. Ginny beamed at him. "I was thinking we should name him-" She stopped, the grin still on her features as she prolonged the moment. "Memphis!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. Harry mentally face palmed, but plastered a smale onto his face and nodded his head.

"I guess so..." He said, looking down at his hands and sighing dramatically. Ginny was instantly worried.

"Harry? Are you okay? HARRY!" She waddled around the table and took his face in her hands, pressing a worried kiss to his lips. His arm curled around her waist before he pulled away and sighed.

"It's just... I always wanted to name my son... James..." He said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. Why hadn't he done this before? Ginny paused thoughtfully, before running a hand through her hair and smiling. She clapped her hands together and nodded her head. "James! It's just so perfect Harry! Little James Potter!" Ginny squeaked, waddling back to her seat and writing in her fancy, curly writing 'JAMES'. Harry smiled and mentally patted himself on the back.

Nice save, Potter.

* * *

><p>"ARGH DAMMIT HARRY FUCKING POTTER I HATE YOU!" Ginny screamed, her legs spread wide as she wailed loudly. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU PUT THIS THING IN ME, GET IT OUT, OUT!" She yelled, wheezing and panting. "ARGHHH!" Ginny wailed, grabbing Harry's hand and cradling it against her chest as she panted.<p>

"C'mon Gin, it's almost out." Harry said softly, placing his other hand on her cheek. She nodded and pushed.

"Congratulations on your baby boy Mr. Potter. Do you have a name for him?" The nurse asked as she waved her wand to cut the umbilical cord and bathed the baby.

"James." Ginny said breathlessly, pulling Harry down to kiss him soundly on the lips. A little wail broke through their kiss and they turned to see their little baby boy wrapped in blue blankets and reaching for his mum. Harry took James and froze. He slowly began to rock the baby and cooed, "Hey there little James. I'm your dadda and I love you so much little one." He then passed James reluctantly to an expectant Ginny.

Her expression was soft as she stared at Harry, like she was seeing something else to Harry that she'd never known before, and she liked what she was seeing. "Hey James. Your only a few minutes old, but I already love you to death." She stated matter-of-factly to the baby.

"Can we come in now?" Came Hermione's voice and Harry glanced at Ginny who nodded.

"Sure!" Harry called out. Hermione and Ron burst into the room, Hermione cradling her stomach which was very large and Ron with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he helped her in. Hermione collapsed into a chair besides Ginny's bed and smiled at her. "May I?" Hermione said, referring to her niece. Ginny handed over the baby and Hermione cradled him to her chest.

"What's this little fella's name?" Ron asked. Harry smiled warmly at Ginny as he replied, "James." Ron chuckled gently and strode over to Harry, clapping him on the back.

"Nice." He said, grinning at Harry. Harry himself rolled his eyes.

"So, what about you and Hermione?"

"We're naming her Rose." Hermione responded with a smile.

Ginny nodded and grinned. "If Harry and I have a girl, I want to name her Meredithanya." Ginny said, smiling widely. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance that clearly said, 'Uh oh!'

* * *

><p>"Ginny, we are NOT naming our son Jackarel!" Harry exclaimed, staring at his grumpy wife incredulously.<p>

"You never like ANY of my names Harry!" Ginny wailed, glaring at Harry. Harry instantly felt bad. Maybe he should let her name him Jackarel? No. He wanted Albus Severus Potter, and Harry Potter did not defeat the darkest wizard of all time to have his son named Jackarel.

"Ginny, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world, and you know it. But I can't let you name our son Jackarel, or Marcelhango for that matter, and Pigwidgeon? That was the name of Ron's owl, Gin. Not our son." Harry explained, pulling her into the circle of his arms, and try as she might, she couldn't help but soften. She really hated how much she loved Harry, and she let out a breathy sigh, pulling back and staring into his green eyes.

The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and she really hoped that their third and final child was a girl and had his eyes. "What do you want then?" Ginny asked softly. Harry smiled gently, kissing her forehead and murmuring. "Albus." He did not expect his wife to go crazy happy on him, and she squealed (this was a habit of hers when pregnant). "Ooooo and can his middle name be Severus? Y'know, like Snape?" She asked excitedly. Harry grinned at his wife.

"You read my mind." He said happily, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Well, I was considering Meredithanya, or maybe Abrahina? But then, you probably won't like those names so what name then?" Ginny said, smiling at Harry.<p>

"Lily." Harry muttered. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he swiped at them quickly.

"Lily. Lily, Lily." Ginny said, tapping her fingers against her chin. Then she grinned.

"I LOVE IT HARRY!" She screamed. Harry was taken aback as she hurled herself into his arms, but held her to him, humming in her ear.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Love it." She corrected.

"I'm glad you love it, then." She giggled and kissed his cheek, her tongue dragging down to his jaw before she slipped it in his mouth.

"Ginnny, not know." Harry moaned as the kiss got more heated and she sighed over-dramatically.

"Fine. Deprive me of my needs." She snapped, standing up and waddling off. Harry shook his head.

"Later tonight!" Harry called after her, to hear her giggle in response.

Nice one, Potter. Smooth. Got a great name for your kid, and sex. Win, win!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? :)<strong>


End file.
